Sorry no Title yet
by forbiddenflav13
Summary: the romantic story of Nicolas and Kara, explosion of passion, vampire falling for a human.... should it continue? appreciate any help cheers


Hey there i'm totally new to this, i never thought about writing, but i had this dream and i just had to write about it, there is more to this story... i am still working on it, i just want to know what you guys think about this, it is a vampire story,. question i ask is should i continue? cheers

This is kind of the middle of the story...

I watched Nicolas as he drove, keeping one had on the steering wheel and the other on my thigh

I watched Nicolas as he drove, keeping one had on the steering wheel and the other on my thigh. His hand was large and tanned against my pale white skin. I took his hand and slid it further up my thigh; he looked at me with lust in his eyes, as his fingers reached the inside of my underwear I let out a high pitch gasp.

He had his eyes still on me as his fingers pleasured me. After my orgasm, I realized that he wasn't paying any attention to the road.

"Nicolas keep your eyes on the road" I screamed. He just kept looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"Kara, I don't need to watch the road, I know the exact pattern of all the roads without looking" he exclaimed smugly. He put his hand back on the steering wheel and turned to look at the road, "Vampires" I sighed as my body came back down to earth. I was flushed with pleasure and my body was humming with uncontrolled hormones.

"Pull over" I commanded. He raised his eyebrow in question, but complied. The road was completely deserted.

"Push your seat back," I commanded. He did what he was asked knowingly what would happen next. I didn't waste anytime; I removed my seat belt and climbed onto his lap.

Our mouths met eagerly, our tongues caressing each other. He pulled my body hard against him. His hands tighten around my waist, while my own hands were tangled in his soft hair. I came up for air, breathing hard. I looked into his beautiful green eyes, they widened as he saw me reach behind and unzip my dress. I exposed my bare breast to him.

"God your beautiful" he murmured. I reach for his hands and pulled them to my breast. He cupped them, feeling the weight, the fullness. His thumps brushed against my nipples, they instantly hardened. He moved his head down, toward my left breast and closed his mouth over my nipple; I felt my whole body shudder.

"Nicolas" I groaned. His hands on my back were the only thing holding me up. He moved his head to suckle at my right breast.

"Ohh God" I shuddered "It feels sooo good". I felt him harden beneath me; I instantly moved my hand to rub him through his jeans.

"Kara, don't, unless you want this to end quickly" he groaned. He took both my hands and trapped them behind my back with only one large hand. He gazed hungrily at my breast as then stuck out, perky. He attacked my nipples, from one to the other; I felt my world explode as the second orgasm took over.

He released my hands and I pushed him back against the seat, I pressed my breast against his chest as I kissed him thoroughly, his trapped his big arms around me. I then pressed hot wet kisses from his jaw to his ear, I started to suck on his ear lobe, and his arms tighten. "Kara" he moaned, " we have to stop". I smiled against his cheek and simply continued to spread kisses from his cheek, to his mouth, then to his chin and down to his neck.

I moved my hands to the front of his shirt and started to unbutton the first button, when is stop me. I looked up at him in confusion, "Kara, when I make love to you, it will not be in the front seat of my car" he explained " I want your first time to be lying back on my bed in comfort and pleasure". I felt something move in my chest, it was so sweet of him to always think of my needs first, but I was in no mood to wait, I wanted him now!

I looked into his perfect green eyes and cupped his face in my hands, his skin was smooth like silk "Nicolas, I don't care where my first time is, as longs as its with you"

His arms tighten around me, bringing me closer. His arms felt amazing around me, warm strong and safe, I suddenly had a feeling he was protecting me, but I didn't understand why he was doing it? And then I saw it, reaming big headlights, it was a red truck filled with teenagers. As they passed I wanted to die, I felt so humiliated, all male passengers wide eyes, mouths hanging open and ogling at us. I thought they were going to stop; I immediately hid my face in his neck. What must those kids be thinking? Half naked women sitting on top a man?

As I heard the car fade away, my heart started to beat again. Breathing heavily I looked up at Nicolas "maybe your right, the beds a safer choice" I said.

He cupped my chin "now why don't we get right on to that" he said. He pressed a quick kiss to my lips and helped me put my dress back together.

I was fastening my seat belt, as he started the car, so many thoughts were running through my head, like would I have been really o.k. with losing my virginity in a car? Was I turned on by voyeurism or was it just Nicolas? I just wanted Nicolas so badly that I just stopped thinking, ruled by my hormones, like a teenager.

Nicolas just keep staring ahead, concentrating on the road, even when he said he didn't need to be. Maybe he was mad at me? Did that mean he didn't want to make love anymore?

I kept looking ahead as I felt my heart sink; I should have never asked him to stop, I think I've just ruined what was supposed to be the most romantic night of my life. Hormones. I should have just been more patient. Well now it was too late to take back what is already done. I just wish I knew what I could do to make this better again

He turned into a narrow dirt road, on either side it was surrounded by trees. It was dark and it was so quiet and peaceful, I could only hear the crickets sing. We were drawing closer to what seemed like a mansion; well where I come from it would be seen as a mansion. It was a two-story house, with big white windows and a green door. It was beautiful and it was surrounded by wilderness.

"So this is it" he said. I turned to look at him, my heart faltered; he was still looking straight ahead.

"Its beautiful" I whispered.

"What's wrong?" I asked "did I do something wrong". This was it the moment where he tells me that this was a mistake and that he doesn't want to make love to me anymore. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it would just jump out of my chest.


End file.
